Doctor
by ggirl72
Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.(Not very good with my summaries right now but give it a chance)
1. the appointment

**Okay. I am recently new to this page nad I have never written an SVU Fic before so I hope this is not entirely crap.. Anyway Feed back would be nice. And i did my best with the spelling but I am working with a hand-me-down spell check. Anyway Here it goes.....**

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

* * *

It had been late that after noon around fourp.m. or so when Serena walked into the exam room.

"The doctor should be in any moment, while your waiting you should get into your gown and sit up on the table." The nurse smiled and handed Serena her robe

Serena took the robe and returned the smile.

After changing out of her street clothes Serena took her place on the exam table and waited for her Dr. Mason to arrive.

Moments later the door swung open and Dr. Mason walked into the room.

From what Serena could tell he seemed okay, he was a tall man, not an old man but not a young man maybe in his mid fourties. He looked respectable, defiantly a professional, nothing to worry about right?. Besides he does this day in day out. Defiantly someone she could trust.

Dr. Mason smiled at young Serena and looked over her file.

"Just a regular exam. " He commented looking up at her " Okay, have you gone through this before?"

Serena shook her head " No, I'm a little nervous to be honest"

Dr. Mason smiled " Well, it's nothing to worry about or be embarrassed about I do this everyday. So" He smiled again " I'll just get you to rest your legs up on the feet rest and just relax."

Serena adjusted herself on the table and let out a small sigh

"Ok" Dr. Mason smiled once more taking his place in front of her " It's normal to walk you through your first exam. Are you ready?"

Serena closed her eyes " Okay" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear " I'm ready"

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson looked at her watch and yawned.

"You going to call it a night?" Her partner Detective Elliot Stabler called to her from his desk " You look like you haven't slept in days."

Olivia raised an eyebrow " You know I haven't" she replied " But after I finish this paper work I plan on sleeping for the next day and a half"

"Well," Elliot smiled " Unless all the perverts in town take a break for the next two days you won't be sleeping at all."

Olivia shook her head and threw the remaining chunk of her donut at her partner. " Shut up!" she chuckled closing up the folder she was working in.

"Well. That's it for me" she said grabbing her keys " Cap! " she called across the squad room " I'm calling it a night, see you in the morning!"

Captain Don Cragen waved from his office and went back to the work he was doing.

"See you tomorrow El" she smiled as she headed for the exit.

Olivia took the elevator down to the first floor and headed toward her apartment.

As she arrived at her building she pulled out her key to enter the lobby when she spotted a fairly young women walking slowly down the street.

Normally Olivia would just leave the pedestrians to what they were doing because night time in New York city brought out some strange things but this girl was different.

Olivia put her key back in her pocket and walked toward the girl.

"Miss?" She called to her " Miss are you okay?"

The young girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. As she was turning her knees began to buckle and she fell to the ground.

Olivia quickly rushed to her side and lifted her head after checking for a pulse " Open your eyes hun" Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Olivia called to her gently shaking her face " Come on, open your eyes"


	2. serena

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

Olivia was sitting in the waiting room when Elliot arrived at the hospital.

"Olivia" He called running to her " What happened are you okay?" What happened to you?"He asked his voice full of concern

"Whoa Elliot slow down, I'm fine, Nothing happened to me, I was on my way home and I saw this girl walking down the street she looked lost or scared and I called to her and she turned around and then she just collapsed. I don't know what happened."

Elliot sat down next to her " Do you know her name I mean what have they told you?"

Olivia slumped back in her chair " She wasn't carrying any id on her, and the doctor is still in there with her they haven't come back yet."

"Do we know if we should be investigating, is a case for SVU?"

Olivia shook her head and sighed " I don't know yet El, I don't know anything yet, but I am not going to just leave her, you should have seen her Elliott she looked so lost, like she had no one in the world. I know what that feels like,"

Elliot sighed and smiled at his partner " I understand but if it is not something we need to investigate, then you can't dwell on it you know what the captain will say."

Olivia nodded "I know I just want to make sure she's okay that's all."

"I understand" Elliot whispered as he leaned forward to stare at the floor.

There was a long silence between the two when Elliot opened his mouth to speak

"Liv, Can I ask you something?" he said looking over at her "Liv-"

Elliot had wondered why she hadn't answered then he turned to her. Olivia had rested her head on the back of the chair and she was in a light sleep.

Elliot was ready to lean back when he heard a blood curdling scream from one of the rooms and the doctor how had been in the room came running out.

Olivia who had been waken from the scream jumped to her feet as the doctor came toward them.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

The doctor let out a long sigh and wiped his forehead " Are you the one who found the young women?"

Olivia nodded "Yeah is that her in there?"

The doctor nodded back " She went crazy as soon as I got near her. Maybe you can talk to her."

-

Olivia walked slowly into the room and closed the door behind her.

Sitting next to the bed she waited for the young girl to open her eyes

"Hi" Olivia whispered when the girls' eyes fluttered open

The girl slowly sat up " I remember you" she whispered " You called to me..Why did you help me?

Olivia nodded " Yeah, I saw you and you looked like you needed someone."

The young girl sighed but did not reply

"So" Olivia began " You want to tell me your name, maybe we can find your parents and they come get you?"

"Serena" She whispered " My name's Serena Mays, And I don't have parents"

Olivia made a face " Serena..that..that was my mom's name"

Serena smiled " What happened to her?"

Olivia sighed " Long story, but I came here to talk about you"

Serena shrugged her shoulders " " I like I said I don't have parents, they died..well my mom died and my dad...well I don't really know him or want to know him."

"So where do you live?" Olivia asked

"Here and there, I have about six months left at the group home and then I am out on my own."

There was a brief silence between the two and then Olivia got right to the point

"What happened to you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Serena snapped

Olivia immediately sensed the change in her behavior " Well you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk, peep le don't just do things like that unless something is wrong."

Serena made a face " Who are you anyway, why do you care?"

Olivia leaned forward " Sorry I should have introduced my self when I first came in here, I'm Detective Olivia Benson svu."

"You're a cop?" she snorted " Look if you are here to bust me about drugs don't waste your time, that's not my thing, I don't do that stuff"

Olivia shook her head " No, I'm with the special victim's unit"

"What's that" Serena asked claming herself down.

" I do the same thing other detectives do, most of our case are based on or around some type of sexual nature" Olivia explained

"Oh" Serena replied looking away from Olivia.

Olivia sensed that there was something more " Serena?" she put her hand on the girls

Serena pulled away " Look I don't know what they told you but I don't want to report anything, I just, I don't even know if there is anything to report. So you wasted your time because I am not pressing charges."

Olivia made a face and let out a small sigh "Okay, I won't push but if you need to talk can I give you my card?"

Serena took the card from Olivia

"Do you need me to call the group home for you, see if some one can come down here and stay the night?"

Serena shook her head " Don't bother, They don't care that I am here, in six months I'm not there problem any more so why not just leave me where I am?"

"Okay" Olivia whispered " Just don't forget that if you want to talk, I'm available twenty four hours a day."

Serena stared at the card as Olivia made her way for the door. Olivia even lingered for a moment in hope the girl would call her back but it was a failed attempt. Olivia left he room and met with Elliot back in the waiting room.


	3. come with me

Chapter 3

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

"Hey! Wake up." Elliot smiled as he walked into the squad room the next morning.

Olivia who's head was buried in her arms on her desk raised her arm, without lifting her head and waved her hand around as if to shoo him away.

"Have you eaten yet" Elliot asked setting her coffee and her bagel on her desk

"NO" she raised her head " Thanks" she said taking a sip of her coffee and unwrapping her bagel " Don't know what I would do with out you" she mock look over at Elliot

"Jesus Liv, Did you sleep at all last night?" He sat up when he saw the bags under her eyes

"Nope, kept thinking about Serena!"

Elliot made a face " You're mom?"

"No, that girl, that's her name Serena Mays" She said in between bites "Just wish she would have talked to me"

Elliot sighed " You can't win em all Liv, you know that. Maybe in time she will talk but right now she is obviously troubled and she is going to do what she wants."

Olivia nodded " Yeah, I know" she sighed flopping her bagel back on her desk " I know."

Elliot and Olivia went on talking when Captain Cragen made an appearance "Okay people the agenda for today. Munch you're in court if I am not mistaken, Fin I have got something for you, Man on a the bus station seems to think wearing pants is out of style, maybe you can get him a magazine let him know what's in and what's not"

Fin smiled " Why 'am I always getting the naked ones?" he smiled as he gathered his keys and headed out the door.

Cragen turned to his two remaining detectives "Benson, Stabler, I hear you were in the emerge last night, anyone care to fill me in?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot " You?" she pointed to him

Elliot made a face and smiled "You tell it way better."

"I was on my way home when I saw this girl, she appeared to be lost or wandering or something, I called to her and she collapsed so I got an ambulance and then I waited at the hospital. After awhile I finally got to talk to her, she seemed okay and then I told her who I was and what I did and she detached herself, said she wasn't going to press charges or something about not knowing if what happened was wrong, then she kinda shut down, so I gave her my card and-"

Olivia trailed off when she noticed she had lost her captain's attention and turned to see who he was looking at

"Serena." Olivia stood up and walked to her

Serena let out a small sigh " You said I could talk to you"

Olivia smiled " Of course, come with me"

-


	4. trust

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

Olivia led young Serena into the interrogation room.

"If you like you can have a seat and I will be in, in just a few seconds." Olivia smiled

Serena didn't smile back but proceeded to take a seat.

Olivia closed the door behind her and was greeted by Elliot.

"You going in alone?" he asked " Or should we both go in?"

Olivia sighed as she watched Serena through the one way glass.

"How old do you think she is?" She whispered to Elliot

"Late teens ,early 20's maybe" he replied

Not taking her eyes off the girl Olivia sighed "She's all alone". she whispered and walked back into the room.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" she smiled as she sat down across from Serena " I'm glad you decided to talk to me"

Olivia didn't want to push the girl so she waited for her to start speaking. A few moments passed and Serena didn't say a word so Olivia tried again.

"Serena? How old are you?"

Serena kept her focus on her hands that rested on the table. " I'll be eighteen in six months." she mumbled " But you don't really care about me, so let's forget all the small talk"

Olivia made a face " Sweetheart your not old enough to check your self out of a hospital so how did you get out?"

Serena looked up at her "I walked out, the nurse left me to go get my breakfast and I got up and I got dressed and I walked out, it was easy, now if someone cared it would have been harder to do, but no one does so it was that simple."

"Okay." Olivia replied in a calm voice " You want to talk about what happened yesterday that put you in the hospital?"

Serena sighed " I don't know exactly if it was." she paused " Well, there," she paused again " You know what? it's nothing I just came to say thank you for helping me."

Serena stood up from the table when Olivia reached for her arm "I just want to help you Serena" she smiled " Please just let me help you."

Serena looked at Olivia.

"You can trust me." Olivia whispered

Serena pulled away " Yeah right, I thought that I could trust him too, and he just.. he just.." Serena tried to get the words out but it was too hard for her, instead she fell to a big heap on the ground and cried.

Olivia got onto the floor and pulled her into her arms. " You're not alone anymore." she whispered " You just have to trust me"

-

Elliot watched from the other side of the window as his partner comforted the young girl.

"What are you doing Liv?" He whispered to himself " You're way to involved for this"


	5. opening up

Chapter 5

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

Olivia handed Serena a box of tissues and a glass of water and waited for her to make a decision.

Serena drank the water and stared at Olivia. Olivia was about to speak when Serena opened up.

"I'd never been to the gynecologist before" she mumbled " The group home counselor thought I was sexually active so he set up my appointment and said if I didn't go then they would kick me out, and normally I wouldn't have cared but I don't have a place to stay anymore and it was far to cold to sleep in Central Park." Serena took another sip of water "So I went to my appointment and I was a little nervous, I guess because I didn't know what to expect , but when the doctor came in he assured me there was nothing to worry about and he looked like someone I could trust someone that wouldn't abuse his power."

Olivia didn't interrupt as Serena continued.

"He told me to relax and put my feet up in the straps and he said he was going to walk me through the procedure. So I tried to relax but then he started saying things to me" she continued keeping her focus on her hands

"What kind of things?" Olivia questioned

Serena sat back in her chair and stared into space "Just little things like, that I was pretty, that I had a nice figure. I didn't feel comfortable with him saying those things, sure, I guess it was sort of a compliment but there is a time and place for that. So I a tried to distract him buy asking how much longer the exam was. But he wouldn't answer me. He stopped for a while, he said that he was going to start the next part of the exam but he had run out of his protective gloves. He left the room for a minute or so and he came back empty handed. I was always under the impression that they had to wear the gloves but like I said I'd never had an exam before so I thought maybe I was wrong."

Olivia continued to listen to Serena and flipped out her note pad. " You're doing great." she smiled " Just take your time."

Serena made a face " What are you writing?"

"Just some notes incase you want us to investigate." She reassured her " it's standered procedure"

"Oh" she replied

Olivia put down her pen " I'm sorry I'll just listen"

Serena nodded " He told me to flip over on my side, that he had to feel around my sides, something about my kidneys. So he slipped his hand through the back of my gown and he was pushing on my sides, but then he stopped for a second and I thought he was done so I started to slide back down on my back and used his free hand to push be back up on my side. That's when he started running his hands across my chest, he started making these noises and breathing heavy. I wanted him to stop so I slid of the table. He got mad when I did and he grabbed me by the throat and he slammed me against the door. He said no one was left in the office but him and me so if I screamed no one would hear me anyway. He pulled me by my throat and slammed me back on to the exam table and he got on top of me. I tried to get him off but he was so heavy. He pinned me down and he told me to stop fighting. He asked me if I was a virgin, because if I was it might hurt at first and then he smiled. He used on hand to keep me pinned down and then with his other hand he removed his belt and then he.. he was..he raped me and I-" Serena tried to finish but was overcome with emotion and the tears began to fall. " I just wanted him to stop." She sobbed " I closed my eyes, I thought maybe I could visualize myself someplace else, remove myself to someplace happy, but there was never a time in my life that I remember ever being happy so I had nothing, There was nowhere for me to go."

Olivia watched the girl, and was barley able to control her own emotions

"Serena?" Olivia began reaching over to the girl and placing her hand on her's " Can you tell me his name?"

"Mason..." she pulled away from Olivia " Dr. Mason."


	6. unhappy

Chapter 6

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

Olivia led Serena from the interrogation room into the squad room and to her desk " Serena, just have a seat here okay, I just have to talk to my captain and I will be right back."

Serena sat down in the chair beside Olivia's desk and watched as Olivia disappeared into Captain Cragen's office

"Olivia, just the person I wanted to see." Cragen spoke when Olivia knocked on his door and entered

"Captain I-" Olivia began when she saw that Elliot was also in the room. " What's going on?" she asked

"Olivia, have a seat"

Olivia sat

Cragen sighed " Olivia, you are a great detective but sometimes we get case that are to much for us to handle and we get personally involved"

Before he could finish Olivia looked over at Elliot " What did you say to him?" she snapped

"Olivia" Cragen called her name " Elliot is concerned, we both are, we just want to make sure that your okay, that your not getting to attached to this"

Olivia smirked and shook her head " I can't believe this, that girl in there has no one and I try to help and you go behind my back." she yelled looking over at Elliot

"That's pretty low, even for you" she snapped

"BENSON!" Cragen yelled this time " Either you work the case like any other case or you hand it off"

"Fine" se lowered her hand "I just came to tell you that she said her doctor raped her, so if we are finished her I would like to go pay him a visit."

Cragen shook his head " Do you have evidence?"

Olivia shook her head " NO."

"Well then before we run off on a man hunt for the good doctors head we need to get some, take her back to the hospital and get a rape kit, Stabler" he motioned to Elliot to go with her.

Olivia sighed and got out of her chair and stormed out of the office

"Liv!" Elliot called to her " Olivia" he reached for her arm but she pulled away

"Don't touch me, don't pretend with me, just stay out of my way"

Olivia walked back toward her desk "Serena?" she called as she sat down across from her

Serena was holding one of Olivia's pictures in her hand " Is this your mom?" she whispered not taking her eyes off the picture

"Yeah" Olivia replied

" You have her eyes" Serena commented " she's smiling" she paused " But she doesn't look very happy"

Olivia quickly changed the subject " Serena, We have to take you back to the hospital, we also have to contact the group home so they know what's going on."

Serena looked up " Why do we have to back to the hospital?"

Olivia sighed " We need evidence Serena other wise we can't arrest him"

Serena glared at Olivia "You mean another exam!"

Olivia nodded " A rape kit."

" Will I have be alone with another doctor?"

Olivia shook her head " Not if you don't want to"

Serena smiled " Will you come in with me?"

Olivia smiled back " Of course."


	7. exam

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

Olivia waited outside the exam room just before the procedure began.

"What exactly did I do, that made you think I was getting to emotionally involved?" she snapped at Elliot What the hell is your problem.?"

Elliot ran his hand across his face " Liv, I never meant that you were getting to involved, but before you do and get your ass chewed out for it, I wanted you to think about what we are getting in to with this girl, On our way out of the squad room the group home called and filled me on her behaviors in the past."

"Her behaviors?" Olivia sarcastically replied " I don't care what she has done in the past, so she's troubled, so what?, does that mean she deserved to be raped?"

"Olivia, don't be ridiculous, I never said that, But you and I both know you need to get the evidence before you hang the accused. And the only reason you were willing to put that aside was because you feel bad for this girl, I don't know maybe you feel like you have this obligation because you.." he trailed off.

"What?" she snapped " An obligation because of what?"

Elliot tried to change the subject " Do you even know how well known Dr. Mason is, even if he is guilty he's a great doctor, he does so much for the city of New York and with out concrete evidence no one is going to believe what this girl is saying."

"Oh save it Elliot, I know exactly who he is , so what?, I don't care if he saved a million orphans from a burring inferno he had no right to do what he did ."

Elliot was about to answer when the door open.

"Olivia" Serena stammered " I.....I'm ready now."

Olivia glared at Elliot and walked into the room leaving him behind her.

Olivia sat down beside Serena and gripped her hand.

"Olivia I don't think I can do this!"

Olivia gently squeezed her hand " you're going to be okay,"

"Olivia" she whispered " Please don't leave me"

Olivia struggled to hold back her own tears once again " Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere "

"I'll just be out here when your finished changing" Olivia called back to Serena as she was leaving the room.

Elliot confronted her when the door closed " So, What's next?"

Olivia sighed "vaginal bruising and trauma, hand prints on her inner thighs, no semen or fluids so he obviously used a condom.. Nothing under her fingernails because she washed her hands last night. So basically it's he said she said."

Elliot sighed " Well all we can do now is take her back to the home and go see our doctor."

"Olivia?" Serena came out of the hospital room " I'm ready to go now"

Olivia led Serena to their vehicle " We're going to take you back to the group home now, Okay?"

Serena nodded "I guess" She climbed into the backseat and stared blankly out of her window.to their vehicle " We're going to take you back to the group home now, Okay?"

Serena nodded "I guess" She climbed into the backseat and stared blankly out of her window.


	8. Mark Green

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

* * *

The three pulled up in front of the group home and Olivia walked slowly beside Serena.

The three were greeted at the door by a tall man.

"Hi" he smiled at Olivia " I'm Mark. Mark Green." He turned to Elliot " You must be Detective Stabler, the one I talked to earlier?"

Elliot nodded

"Serena!" Mark looked over to her " I'm sorry about what has happened, the detectives and I are going to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can."

Serena made a face as if to tell him she knew he was being phoney "Sure" Serena replied walking up the stairs to her room. " Where is everyone?" she stopped and turned to ask.

Mark sighed sympathetically " I'm sorry hun, everyone is gone for the weekend, remember the skiing trip?"

Mark turned back to the two detectives " Every winter season we have a community fundraiser the willing participants raise money so they can have something fun to do while they are off for the Christmas break also, it can get very rowdy in here if the kids don't get out once in awhile."

Olivia smiled at the man and was ready to get on with business " Mark, I don't mean to sound pushy but I am going to get right to the point Who exactly set up Serena's appointment with Dr. Mason?"

Mark was caught off guard "Wow, I was expecting any kind of questioning"

Elliot looked over at the man and then at Olivia " Well it's standered procedure in a case like this"

" A case like this?" Mark whispered looking over his shoulder to she if Serena was still present " Maybe we should go to my office"

Mark lead the two Detectives to his office and closed the door " Okay, now it's my turn to apologize, You two are not seriously pushing this are you?"

Elliot looked at Olivia who had a surprised look on her face " What do you mean pushing this? " she snapped at him

Mark wiped the sweat from his forehead " I shouldn't have said it like that, all I meant was that Serena has somewhat of a history of fabricating her stories and making up these elaborate lies to hurt people."

"Oh, Wow, " Olivia replied unable to grasp what she was hearing " Maybe you don't the severity of this , Serena, a individual in your care has come to us claiming she was assaulted, and you want us to look the other way because she has a history of fabricating stories"

Marks sighed " Okay, I see we are not going to agree, I'll tell you what, I will help you as much as I can and I will send to you a report on some of the things she has done, so we can get this whole messed figured out."

Olivia couldn't believe it " Okay!" she snapped " you do that!" and stormed out of his office leaving Elliot still in his chair

--

* * *

Serena?" Olivia walked up the stairs and knocked on her door " Can I come in?"

Serena was lying on the end of her bed and it was obvious that she had heard everything

"He thinks I'm lying" she sobbed " I should have never said anything, now the next six months of my living here are going to be worse then ever"

Olivia sat down beside her " Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

Serena sat up " Nothing forget it, Maybe we should just forget I ever talked to you"

Olivia put her arm around her and pulled her close to comfort the girl " Don't say that, we are going to figure this out, I promise. You still have my card right?"

Serena nodded

"Okay, so anytime you need to talk, I 'll be there"

Serena pulled away "I know" she whispered " So I guess you have to go?"

Olivia nodded " Yeah, but I will came back soon and talk to you about what's going to happen okay?"

Olivia smiled at the girl and got up to leave. As she stood by the door watching Serena she wondered if Serena was going to be okay, Olivia hated leaving her there like that, all alone, but there was nothing else she could do for her right now.


	9. the brother

The Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Serena sat on her bed and watched out the window as Olivia got into the car with Elliot.

"Olivia." she whispered to herself " Wait!" Serena got up and ran down the steps. She was about to pass Mark's office when she heard him yelling on the phone.

Serena stood outside his door and listened

"No, You idiot" he yelled into the receiver " The cops are on their way you better think of something fast" there was a small pause and he yelled again " NO, they don't know your my brother, not yet anyway but once they figure it out, they are going to question me as to why I didn't tell them. Then they are going to know that I sent her too you."

There was another small pause and Serena leaned into try and hear. She began to lean forward and fell against the door and it went shooting open.

Serena slowly got to her feet and stared at Mark who was staring back at her

"Serena?" he called knowing very well she heard everything " Come here."

Serena backed away slowly as he dropped the phone and came toward her "Serena it's not what you think!." He charged at her

Serena turned to run for the door but he reached for her hair and pulled her back

"NO!" Serena screamed " Let me go!"

Mark pulled her forward and flipped her around to face him " Shut up!" he yelled back slapping her across the face and clamping his hand over her mouth " You shut up now!"

Serena trembled in fear and tried her best to control her tears " Please!" she whimpered when Mark removed his hand "Please don't hurt me."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into the doctors office holding their badges in the air.

"Ma'am" the receptionist called " Dr. Mason is in with a patient you can't just walk in"

Olivia ignored the women and continued toward the door.

Dr. Mason had heard the commotion and came out of his office " What can I help you two with?" he smiled putting his hand out to be shaken.

Elliot scoffed " Turn around old man!" and Olivia read him his rights

Dr. Mason didn't put up a fight but immediatley claimed his innocence " This is absurd!" he snapped " I did nothing wrong!"


	10. locked in

The Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Dr. Mason sat across from Elliot and Olivia in the interrogation room and waited.

"I won't speak without legal advice" he snapped " I know how this works, a doctor gets accused of assualt from some jumpy, wacked out teeny bopper. I am not going to lose my licence over some liar bitch and you can't make me speak until I get advice"

Olivia looked a over at Elliot " Did we say he had to say anything?"

Elliot shook his head and looked at the doctor " No, but he sounds pretty defensive wouldn't you agree?"

Olivia nodded "The guilty ones usually are."

Dr. Mason shook his head " Fine I don't have anything to hide, what do you want to know?"

Elliot shook his head " Sorry, not until your lawyer get's here!"

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and watched him through the window.

"What now?" Elliot turned to her "

Olivia looked at him " I don't know, I think you can handle this, I am going to go get Serena and bring her down here, maybe go talk to Mark again., see if he has those reports."

Elliot watched as Olvia walked out of the squard room and went to his desk to wait for the lawyer to show up.

-

* * *

Olivia walked up to the front door of the group home and reached her hand out to ring the bell when the door swung open.

"Oh thank god you're here I just called the station and they said you were on you're way"

Olivia stepped inside " Is something wrong?"

Mark grabbed her hand " It's Serena she locked her self in the bathroom she said she was going to end it before if got any worse. At first I didn't know what she was talking about and then one of the knives in the kitchen were missing and I heard her slam the door and she won't come out . she just keeps screaming to leave her alone, to let her go."

Olivia darted up the stairs and Mark showed her the bathroom door.

Olivia tried the handle " Serena?" she called " Sweetheart open the door it's Olivia"

Olivia waited for a moment for Serena to respond

"Olivia? Where's Mark?"

Olivia looked over at Mark " He's right here sweetheart and he wants you to come out to."

Serena did not reply

"Serena!" Mark yelled trying to intervene " open the door or I will have to break it down!" Mark took a few steps backward and charged for the door knocking Olivia down with him.

Mark helped Olivia to her feet " Sorry," he apoligized " I just, I have never dealt with this."

Olivia made a face at him as if to say really I hadn't noticed " Just calm down, don't freak out"

Olivia shook her head in disgust with his behaviour and went back to trying to get Serena out of the bathroom not even noticing that when Mark had knocked her down he had lifted her weapon.

"Serena please?" Olivia callaed from behind the door " Mark, do you have anything we can open the dor with?"

Mark nodded " There maybe a spare key in my desk but we were not to use them since the bathroom is a place of privacy."

Olivia nodded for him to get the key and tried to get Serena to come out.

"Serena, Mark is gone to get the key to open the door, and I am going to come in there is that okay?"

From inside the bathroom Serena stepped off of the toilet and away from the window she was trying to open.

"Where is he?" she called to Olivia

"He went down to his office he will be back up, do you want me to get him..?"

"NO!" Serena whispered quietly but in a frantic tone. " Get out of here.. it was him, Dr. Mason and him are brothers. He knew what was going to happen to me, and he sent me there it was his idea"

"Serena what are you talking about?"

Serena opend the door and pulled Olivia inside

"I was outside of Mark's office and he was talking to the doctor you were going to arrest, I heard him say that he had to make up something otherwise they might find out that he sent me to you."

"So Mark and..."

Serena interuppted " Shh, he'll hear you. He grabbed me and he hit me, he told me to shut up, then he looked at me with this face and I thought he was going to.. that he was going to...but he didn't he said that he hoped you would come back to get me and to question him because he would..." Serena paused " I kicked him and I tried to get out or get to a phone to warn you but he chased me upstaris and this was the closest room."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak when Mark came to the door

"Olivia? Serena?" Are you two in there?"

Serena looked over at Olivia who in turn reached for her gun.

"What?" Serena asked beginning to panic " Where's you're gun"

Olivia shook her head " I had ..it.." then she realized " Mark has it!"

* * *


	11. a doctor with a past life and a mainiac ...

The Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Mark rapped on the bathroom door again. " Serena ! Olivia! open up."

Neither of the women answered.

Olivia looked over at the window and pointed but Serena knew it was no use trying again and shook her head.

"Mark, just let me talk to Serena and we will be out" Olivia called to him, hoping to sound like she had no idea what was happening.

Mark knew Serena had told her and instanly his demeanor changed "Detective this is a game you don't want to play with me" he snapped " NOW OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed pulling out her gun

"I've got your gun detective what are you going to do now?""

Olivia walked toward the door

"Olivia don't" Serena begged

Olivia waved her hand at her

"Mark?" she called " Mark, we have to talk about this, if you sent her to your brother because you were worried then what happend is not your fault, no one will blame you. How were you to know he would hurt her."

Mark smirked " You're playing with me detective and I don't like it, so I give you one choice, either open the door or I will start shooting stray bullets through the door."

Olivia took a deep breath " Okay!" she replied " I will come out but you need to keep your hands off of Serena, I won't have you hurting her."

"Olivia no!" Serena grabbed her arm as she went to open the door " Don't do it I'm not worth it"

Olivia pulled her arm away " Serena listen to me, I want you and me to get out of here alive so just follow my lead, and do what he says, and I will take care of the rest."

"Mark" Olivia turned back to the door " Were coming out Mark so just calm down"

* * *

Elliot sat across from the doctor and his lawyer a folder in his hands. New evidence had come to light

"I don't know why we are even here my client has no reason to rape anyone. In fact he told you he didn't rape anyone so if you don't have any thing linking him then he shouldn't be here"

Elliot stood up and walked around the table dropping the folder infront of his lawyer

"You think you've got it all figured out, become a doctor so the risk of being acussed of something like this will always be there and then take advantage of your patients. I know you raped that girl and we are going to get you, until then we will be asking the judge to suspend your licence."

Dr. Mason jumped out of his chair " You can't do that to me, do you know who I am?"

Elliot smirked " I know exactly who you are, your a predator, your a monster, and sicko and you should be in jail for what you have done."

" We both know more victim's will come forward, hell enough have all ready. This is not the first report against you but surprise, surprise the come sourt time you mysteriously die, which means you faked your own death to get out of it because you knew you were caught.And you moved out of town and here you are"

Dr. Mason looked at him with fear in his eyes

"What? "Elliot raised his eyebrow at him " you look like a cat caught in the headlights of a car."

Dr. Mason looked at his lawyer " Get me a deal "

His lawyer made a face "After reading this I don't think I can."

Elliot sat back down " For starters who sent Serena to you? And who helped you out back in Chicago?"

The doctor looked over at his lawyer "My brother" he whispered " loud enough for the two men in the room to hear " Mark Green"

Now it was Elliot's turn to look like the cat " Mark from the group home?"

* * *

Olivia opened the door and instanly raised her hands trying to calm him " Mark we need to talk about this!"

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her to him

"Mark!" she yelled " Think about this."

"SHUT UP!" he pushed her to the side " Get over there and keep your hands where I can see them."

Olivia moved to the side and kept her hands visible

Mark turned to Serena " You!" he snapped running at her and grabbing her "Get over there and keep you hands up too." he yelled and threw Serena into Olivia.

"Back up" he yelled at them " MOVE!"

Olivia and Serena backed into Serena's bedroom

"You!" he pointed at Olivia "over there on the bed sit down and shut your mouth"

He then turned to Serena " And you, you have caused so much trouble, and I will tell you now, if my brother get's sent to jail, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Mark took a few steps toward Serena

"Mark" Olivia tried to stop him " Mark leave her alone, you wanted me here you got me, you don't have to hurt her"

Mark looked over at Olivia and with his free hand pushed Serena into the wall " Don't move, unless you want to be the reason detective Benson dies"

Mark walked to Olivia who quickly stood up " Serena?" he smiled " Did you tell Olivia all about the fun we had earlier?"

Olivia looked over at Serena who was trying to fight back the tears " Serena what is he talking about"

Serena shook her head " nothing"

Mark smiled " it's not nothing" he paused " you never told her?" Mark scratched his head with the gun " I was so mad when she found out about me and my brother I was going to kill her on the spot, but I looked at her and into her eyes, and I wanted to feel what my brother felt. For years I have been sending him the best of the best from this group home and never , not even once did he offer to me to have a chance. I just wanted to feel what he felt."

Olivia kept her eyes on Serena " I'm so sorry" she whispered " Why didn't you tell me Serena?"

Serena wiped her tears away " Olivia I did'nt want him to hurt you, he said if I did what he wanted he would leave you out of it"

Olivia went to move toward Serena

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going" Mark snapped slapping Olivia across the face ' I don't remember telling you to move!"

Mark bent down and pulled Olivia up and slammed her backward against the wall

"I'll fight you Mark" Olivia spat

"Fine" Mark replied " I like a good fight!"


	12. trunks and handcuffs

THE DOCTOR chapter 10

Disclaimers and all that in previous chapters

* * *

Mark held Olivia tight against the wall and leaned in to kiss her.  
As soon as his lips got close to hers Olivia turned her head away.

Mark scoffed " You think that will stop me?" He said releasing the  
grip from one of her arms to hold her face in place.

Whne he released his grip Olivia took the opportunity to try and  
reach for his gun.

"Big mistake!" Mark screamed as he slapped her across the face with  
the gun.

Olivia fell to the floor and instantly she could taste the blood in  
her mouth.

Olivia glared at her attacker " Go to hell!" she whispered.

Mark put a hand to his ear " What did you say?" He charged at her  
and pulled her up by her hair.

As Mark pulled her up she yelled to Serena again " Get out of here  
now!"

Mark spun Olivia around and before she could defend herself Mark  
used the butt of the gun to hit her over the head.

Olivia fell back to the floor stunned, her head spinning and she  
could see two of everything. Not being able to focus Olivia tried to  
crawl away from him.

As she crawled slowly Mark picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

"I warned you!" he snapped pulling out her hand cuffs and cuffing  
her hands behind her back.

Mark then tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and smiled at her

"I'm really going to enjoy this" he whispered in her ear. He then  
looked over at Serena who was still huddled in the corner.

"I'll be right back" he smiled again and got off the bed

"Serena go now!" Olivia screamed

Serena slowy stood up and waited for Mark to make his move and she  
bolted for the door.

She got halfway down the stair case when Mark fired a shot that hit  
the wall behind her. Serena ducked out of the way at the sound of  
the bang and accidentaley slipped from one step to the next. Serena  
fell to the ground. Mark then dragged her unconscious body towards  
his closet in his office and retrieved a large trunk and dropped the  
girl inside.


	13. shock

Chapter 13

Title: The doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: After a young women reports she was assaulted by her doctor, the detectives work to put the suspect where he belongs.

* * *

Mark's hands roamed aroundOlivia's and stopped at the zipper on her jeans.

"Are you afraid?" Mark whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck "Serena was, she begged me not to, but I couldn't help it."

Olivia closed her eyes tight not wanting to feel him on her. "Mark?" she pleaded " You don't have to do this, listen to me, we can figure something out or you please."

"MARK!" she began to panic when he unbuckled his belt.

* * *

Elliot made his way through the front door with his gun drawn and slolwy up the stairs followed by Munch and Fin.

* * *

Mark undid his zipper and reached down to remove Olivia's jeans when he felt the cold barrel of Elliots gun pressing into his temple.

"Get up.!" Elliot ordered " NOW!"

Mark scoffed " it''s not what it looks like, she wanted this as much as I did, just ask her!"

"SHUT UP!" Elliot screamed pusshing him toward Fin, so he could cuff him.

Elliot uncuffed Olivia and help her up " You okay?" he asked as he looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, we have to find Serena."

Olivia walked over to Mark and FIn, " Where is she? Where is Serena?"

"Why?" Mark snapped " Who cares, she's dead by now anyway, and if she isn't she will be soon enough, there is only so much air."

"Don't add murder to the list Mark, tell me where she is"

Mark smiled at Olivia " I tried to rape a cop, what do I have to gain or lose?" she smirked as Fin led him out.

Olivia turned to Elliot " he did something to her, Elliot he raped her before I got here, so if she is alive we need to find her before she does something to hurt herself."

* * *

Serena slowly came to and tried to figure out where she was. Serena tried to move her leg but it hit a wall, she moved her arms and tried to sit up, baracadded, she couldn't move.

She moved her head slightly left and then right trying despereatley to escape.

Four walls closed her in, Serena began to panic. Her heart raced and her breath intensified she tried to bang with her feet and her hands.. As her body adjusted to the situation , she was sent into shock, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.


End file.
